He162A-1
'' |image= |caption=He-162Fiddlers green |version= |type= |thisversionbuilt= |totalbuilt= |length=29 ft. 8½ in. (9.05m) |wingspan=23 ft. 7¾ in. (7.20m) |height=8 ft. 6½ in. (2.60m) |wingarea= |aspectratio= |airfoil= |emptyweight=3,666 lbs. (1,663kg) |fullweight=Equipped: 3,876 lbs. (1,758kg) Taxying 6,409 lbs. (2,907kg) Take-Off 6,184 lbs. (2,805kg) |fuelcapacity=230.2 Imperial Gallons (1055 Liters) |engine=One BMW 003E-1 or E-2 Type: Orkan single-shaft, axial flow turbojet (Thrust Ratings: 30 Second maximum rating of 2,028 lbs. (920kg), Normal Maximum Output: 1,764 lbs. (800kg), 732 lbs. (332kg) thrust at 497mph (800kph) at 36,090 ft (11,000m) ) |speed=(30 Second Thrust Rating) 553 mph (890 kph) at sea level, 562 mph (905 kph) at 19,690 ft (6,000m) and 525 mph (845 kph) at 36,090 ft (11,000m). (At normal maximum thrust) 491 mph (790 kph) at sea level, 521 mph (838 kph) at 19,690 ft (6,000m) and 475 mph (765 kph) at 36,090 ft (11,000m) |range=(Full Throttle) 242 mls (390km) at sea level and 385 mls (620km) at 19,690 ft (6,000m) |ceiling=39.500 ft. (12,040m) |climb=3,780 ft/min (19.2m/sec) at sea level, 1,950 ft/min (9.9m/sec) at 19,690 ft (6,000m) and 315 ft/min (1.6m/sec) at 36,090 ft (11,000m) |endurance=(Full throttle) 30 minutes at sea level, 48 minutes at 19,690 ft (6,000m) and 83 minutes at 36,090 ft (11,000m) |takeoffdistance=To clear 50ft (15m): 1,072 yds (980m) |landingdistance=From 50 ft (15m): 1,040 yds (950m) |armament=Early:Two 30mm Mk 108 cannon with 50 rounds per gun. Later:Two 20mm Mg 151/20 cannon with 120 rounds per gun |avionics=FuG 24 R/T and FuG 25a IFF |crew=1 |passengers= |cargo= |role=Interceptor |year=1944 |affiliation=Germany }} =Description= The Heinkel He 162 Volksjäger (German, "People's Fighter") was a German single-engine, jet-powered fighter aircraft fielded by the Luftwaffe in World War II. Designed and built quickly, and made primarily of wood, the He 162 was nevertheless the fastest of the first generation of Axis and Allied jets. Volksjäger was the Reich Air Ministry's official name for the government design program competition that the He 162 design won. Other names given to the plane include Salamander, which was the codename of its construction program, and Spatz ("Sparrow"), which was the name given to the plane by Heinkel. First flown on 6 December 1944, production and service both ended in Mid 1945. =Freedom Wings Version= *Version used: He162A-1 Pirate Leader version *Colour Scheme: Dark grey upper surfaces and tail fins, pale blue lower surfaces and nose cone. Balkankreuz (Cross) marking in outline form on wings and fuselage - Black on lower wings and fusekage, white on upper wings. No Swastikas. Red bands on upper tailfins. Number 1 between wings and cockpit and front ring of engine nacelle in red. Player version *Acquisition: From an event after the liberation of Pedemonte. This is the best plane out there, can fight the last boss with no upgrades! To get the He-162, Finish Ambassador Werner's search mission from Pedemonte To Ombelico then go back to Ombelico to look for an Army plane in distress. Escort it to Decente then talk to Werner, before going to Sorgere *Colour Scheme: Dark green upper surfaces and tail fins, pale blue lower surfaces and nose cone. Balkankreuz (Cross) marking in outline form on wings and fuselage - Black on lower wings and fusekage, white on upper wings. No Swastikas. Number 8 between wings and cockpit and front ring of engine nacelle in yellow. *Initial weapons: 16mm Gun & H Missile M *Specs: =Notes= =Sources= =Bibliography= * Category:Player Aircraft Category:Pirate Aircraft Category:Fighter